


如果 Carol, Therese, Ann(e) 在現代同一個城市裡

by Sid2199



Category: Carol (2015), Gentleman Jack (TV), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Character, Chinese Language, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199
Summary: 如果把 Anne Lister 和 Ann Walker 轉世到到現在的城市裡生活，會是什麼樣貌呢？跟我之前就設定過的 Carol 和 Therese 相較呢？





	如果 Carol, Therese, Ann(e) 在現代同一個城市裡

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [凱蘿 inspired by Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893205) by [Sid2199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199). 



**一、凱蘿**

女明星一般深刻明亮的五官，從小到大的教養讓她自帶名媛的氣質，不論穿上禮服、套裝或只是白 T 牛仔褲，頎長的凱蘿一舉手一投足，都會讓人想偷偷多看兩眼。但是，凱蘿自己到底有沒有外貌上的自信，恐怕不是滿懷煩惱的她曾想過的問題。 

爺爺、爸爸兩代經商成就了一方食品業霸主，雖不像其它財閥三妻四妾，但缺乏關懷卻又高壓高標準的教養方式，讓大家庭中的凱蘿曾深藏真正的自我，即使在學校、在國外求學時多少體會了與女性間溫柔美麗的感情，但她強迫自己回到體制裡、在父母的期望中早早與門當戶對的男子度過十年婚姻。豪門箝制及格格不入的家庭主婦扮相，終讓她陷入憂鬱。所幸摯友給她力量，她開始重拾自我、爭取離婚及心愛的女兒監護權。 

在此時凱蘿遇上了命定的那人，不是身邊她永遠依賴的同性摯友兼前女友，而是百貨公司內素昧平生的女店員；她可愛的笑容如同陽光照進她晦暗的生命，如同憑空出世的天使、令人意外、驚喜。愛與被愛的渴望在凱蘿心底終於萌芽，她很想不顧一切牽起這女孩的手、擁緊她！但她不知道、她永遠不知道她是否值得擁有幸福。 

**二、田瑞心**

當她安靜時，精緻而恬靜有如古典高貴的洋娃娃，但每當田瑞心一笑，就會像小白兔一樣可愛引人想親近。跟她談話時，有符合她年紀的可愛純真，但不時也表露出她心裡那些滄桑得有如孑然一身的哲理。聰明、好奇與小小的倔強埋藏在她乖巧美麗的外表裡，總給人驚喜。 

與父母的記憶終止在上小學前她進了教養院之前，那是好心的修女們收容她這樣失去了爸媽與親戚照顧的小孤兒的地方。幸運地，田瑞心長成了獨立、樂觀的心性，喜好閱讀，對於人生與世界她有無限的想像。在辛苦一邊兼職、一邊求學的過程中，她不抱怨、也從不停止探索各種可能。打工認識的男友，感覺還是合不來吧，但他的哥兒們卻成了她的好友，他們看了好多電影，他想做小說家、瑞心則夢想有天能當編劇、能寫出孩子及人們感到幸福的故事，或是…她幻想中的美好愛情。 

從不信宿命的她，某天卻被一個人無意的一瞥，改變了一生。高貴而美麗的她，出現在田瑞心工作的店門前，裝扮華麗的成熟女性在這貴婦百貨裡到處都是，但為什麼她像是帶著光輝、帶著讓人移不開眼光的魔力？田瑞心著魔的凝望被別的客人打斷了，當她以為再不到那夢幻般的身影時，誘人的、磁性的女聲喚了她。田瑞心望著她的紅唇，就像聾了、瞎了……是她！而自己彷彿退化成母親懷裡脆弱的幼兒，失去言語能力，被這女人美麗的雙眸捲入、不能自已。 

**三、老李**

白天出門在外她總習慣梳個帥氣的油頭，高大挺拔的李思安，自認是頂尖的T了，不論是訂作的西裝或休閒服在她身上都是英氣十足。大長腿穿著俐落的褲裝及名牌鞋子，方便她用常人要小跑步才能跟上的速度邁向下個約會，商務上的，或也經常是跟美麗女子優雅地會晤。 

祖輩之前是城郊的地主，家中長女的她從年輕時就嶄露生意頭腦，果斷建議顢頇的父親將地產賣出，轉投資更有潛力的地段；資本累積的同時，她更自學有關金融商品的投資，家中資產，透過各種風險組合，被她一點一滴地再擴大了。雖然不必朝九晚五，但工作狂的她與幾個助理不分日夜觀察各國股市期貨等動態，常常一晚都是幾億元的交易。雖然也渴望安穩的家庭生活或到各地遊歷，但為了能夠快速累積她的財產及地位，老李自認能掌握這一切挑戰。 

年屆 40 的老李正努力從上段戀情的挫敗中恢復，美麗又有家世的前女友們，為何老拋下她嫁作人婦？？她絕不承認是她不夠好、也不想歸咎於社會對同性的歧視，「是她們配不上我！」她在日記裡憤恨地寫下。其實，總是百分百投入、用情很深的老李，確實是深深地受傷了；但在房裡哭過了、痛夠了之後，只要再踏上戰場，看到女孩們對她怯怯愛慕的小眼神，她隨即就會充滿能量。 

**四、小安**

她眉頭總是輕蹙著，薄薄的嘴沉靜地等待，精巧細緻的面容正如她溫柔害羞的個性，但是翁曉安卻有雙靈動的眼睛，藏著她內歛的聰慧。每天早上，照顧她的幫傭阿姨和祕書都替她準備了合宜的、最適合她也最好的服飾，她靜靜地更衣，望著窗外，有時也質疑自己荒謬的存在。 

曾祖母是日本的望族，在國內遊歷時愛上了同是名門的曾祖父便留了下來，他們家族也因為這層關係，有不少人都在日本留學、發展，從小在日本受教育的她，卻是因父母、哥哥在同一場空難中過世而必須回國，與已在日本嫁人的姊姊分隔兩地。空蕩的大宅子，照顧她的不只是傭人和祕書，還有隔三差五總來「探視」她的那些親戚。 要不就想幫忙管理她家的產業，要不就是指點她理財，但最累人的還是要她相親。服從、不想造成他人麻煩，是她從小學習的美德，維持著禮貌、謹守著本份，但就算是什麼也不會的她，也知道許多人不懷好意。小安只能把想法畫在她安靜的畫布上，在畫裡她是自由的，只要她把作品都收好，沒有人會知道。 

親戚總是叨念著誰家的小姐早已嫁了還生了可愛的千金、公子，孩子雖可愛，但她從不敢想像與男人做那件事……，深藏的祕密，是她唯一慶幸回到國內的理由。對家人的思念，常會變成幻像，窗前同一個花園，在她眼前可以看到每次回國在大宅庭院的宴會，父母、哥哥、姊姊都在，還有……她心中暗戀的「他」，或該說是她呢？雖然只來過一次宴會，但李小姐與姊姊談得很開心，小安開心地仰望她的風釆，心中無比戀慕。在日本時，她總幻想李小姐會來借住她家，或如她說過的：有來日本時會拜訪，很可惜，一次也沒發生過；現在，都回國了，還有機會見到就在同一個城市的她嗎？小安微微笑著。「小姐，二姑媽打電話說待會過來坐坐。」她閤上素描本，也收歛起心情，畢竟，得體的行止，是她唯一能為這家族做好的事。


End file.
